Medical devices, such as baskets, are often used to remove organic material (e.g., blood clots, tissue, and biological concretions such as urinary, biliary, and pancreatic stones) and inorganic material (e.g., components of a medical device or other foreign matter), which may obstruct or otherwise be present within a subject's body cavities or passages. For example, concretions can develop in certain parts of the body, such as in the kidneys, pancreas, ureter, and gallbladder. Minimally invasive medical procedures are used to remove these concretions through natural orifices, or through an incision, such as during a percutaneous nephrolithotomy (“PNCL”) procedure. Medical devices are also used in lithotripsy and ureteroscopy procedures to treat urinary calculi (e.g., kidney stones) in the ureter of a subject.
Such medical devices may be passed through a working channel of a suitable insertion device (such as, e.g., an endoscope, ureteroscope, laparoscope, etc.) positioned in a body cavity in order to reach an operative site at a distal end of the insertion device. Typically, such procedures require two or more operators: one operator to hold the insertion device, and another operator to move the medical device. If multiple medical devices are deployed, then even more operators may be required. Using more than one operator increases both the cost and complexity of the medical procedure as each additional operator may add incremental cost, and the operators must carefully coordinate their movements in order to complete a procedure.
The systems, devices, and methods of the current disclosure may rectify some of the deficiencies described above or address other aspects of the prior art.